Life in the Key of X
by TRC
Summary: Here is the return of what no one else cared to ever see again. The X-BABIES! Here is the original story that started the insanity. More to come. And please as always RR


In the Life of X, previously Another Day at the X-Mansion 

**The mansion gave off a warm smelly glow of baked cookies and ice cream a looming all around and the sounds of children laughing and playing a certain sound of things breaking?**

**"My turn mine mine mine " erupted through the halls and a shuddering screech was heard followed by the union of ew's. A crowd of short people gathered around the one in the center and the whimpering and muttering continued followed by words of "dun you think we shoulda clean dis mess up" "its not my faughts its his" "are you sure that's lemonade"  " its looks like tinkle to me" " it smells like tinkle too" that continued the ews more?.**

**Hours later the grownups were up muttering obscenities and gathering up pieces of broken glass and wiping cookie crumbs and ice cream from the walls and ceiling. A small shadow peered from the doorway and crept slowly along the floor looking around and sniffing everyone around him**

**THUMP**

**"Damn it Wolvie watch the hell where you are going you small goat less ass son of a whor---" "Logan please no cursing in front of the children" Jean called out. Wolvie merely looked and grinned to his older counterpart "BUB you know you said _ass_ " Logan eyed the boy as if to judge where to hide his body but before he could say anything else Wolvie was already running down the hallway waving his arms yelling bub-ass and ass-bub ??**

**The day kept on while both the children and adults argued, damaged and lived life that is until bedtime ??**

**"I wanna story you promised a STORY" that led the chants and arguments further except for the two who had snuck out of the room and down the hallway? "OWwie you stepped on my foot. OWW"? "No now I stepped on your foot". Shadowkitty just looked poutily over to Wolvie "you nothing but a big tinkle brain" She quickly smacks the back of his head and takes off to the opened door. Wolvie runs after her but as soon as he makes it into the tiny room the door closes. Kitty looks up "we are gonna die in a tiny tiny room" "No we not, Stupid, it's a ele'uh-navtor thingy, see the buttons" Kitty sighed "oh" **

**They eyed the small room for a while and sat in silence trying to understand what to do next when Wolvie suddenly jumped up and hit one of the buttons. "Whatcha do that for?" Kitty asked. Wolvie only replied with "I dunno.". The elevator jerked as it rapidly moved down; when it stopped a smell surfaced which sent Wolvie screaming from the elevator and into the next room while Shadowkitty merely rolled on the floor laughing?**

**After regaining his breath. Wolvie looked at the room around him, shiny metal and beeping noises and BUTTONS!!! He grinned mischievously while walking and then jumping into the big leather chair. After searching through endless files and playing way too many free-cell, a plan hits him.**

**Why he hadn't or anyone else thought of it before, he wasn't for sure but what he knew was that it was something at least could pass for a few hours.**

**Shadowkitty, after rummaging all the rooms, including the laundry and janitors closet, found Wolvie typing away on the computer. "Whatcha doing Wolves?" Wolvie turned with the manic look of Charleston Hesston in his eyes "I'm taking over the world." Kitty just grinned and laughed. "That's Pinky and the Brain stooped, member we X-Babies." She said standing proudly. Wolvie just rolled his eyes in annoyance "But this time it will work." Kitty half listening turned her glance to the TV monitor "Yay! Rollie Pollie Olie!" and jumped into the seat with Wolvie, smeared with awe. "Princess Zoe!"**

**"Well, Kitty, tonight we take over the world, I have devised a plan in which an e-mail will be sent to everyone's mailbox at same time, in which the IRS declares you are being audited that way when they read it they have to run really quickly to the tinklepot and I will be able to become President of the World!'**

**"You know we are going to be sued." A small voice said. "What was that Kitty?" he growled, "Nothing." she said shyly almost smirking.**

**A few moments' later footsteps were heard leading to the door, Shadowkitty instantly went and hid under the big chair, while Wolvie slid out his claws with a small SNIKT!! Rogue walked in and immediately noticed the yellow and blue munchkin at fighting stance looking as if he was ready to pounce "Now Wolvie, how on earth did you get all the way down her-OW!, you lil' monster that's it." She picked him up by his mask and dragged out of the door.**

**Kitty crawled out from under the chair, looked into the door and back into the computer room. She hopped into the chair and quickly eyed the screen where it said send ready. She noticed the blue background and plain words but it all seemed just boring. "I know." She said quietly " It needs a picture everyone loves pictures." She quickly went to work and instantly saw what she was looking for? a file marked 'Y2K bug, don't touch!' "A bug, I love bugs." She squirmed in her chair. " I know I'll send it as an uhma-attachy thingy and when they open it everybody will be happy." She added the bug to the message and sent it quickly after hearing the footsteps again she hid back under the chair and slept till morning.**

**When she woke, everyone was running around making noise as she walked into the living room half drugily and fell asleep again with the TV on?**

**(A short man steps out wearing a black tux and being assisted to have to stand on someone to reach the podium.**

**"What you talking about, Some say this is a great tragedy, some say its even a great loss but I see it as a victory and whonuever did this should be thanked with high honor."**

**Headlines flashed beneath**

**Suddam Husanes plans for nuclear launch spoiled by belated Y2K virus**

**All credit card debts returned to zero. Cause; Y2K, it wasn't fiction after all.**

** Japan: money missing, all trade money lost in transfers, Japan is broke again!**

**Gary Coleman wins landslide as President? once again Y2K factor or no? **

**The world is truly a safer place.**


End file.
